


Tape

by Psychicsniper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Duct Tape, Kidnapping, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicsniper/pseuds/Psychicsniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choe Gu-Sung hates tape. Makishima kind of plays nurse. Shower sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Semtex and Detcord are two items used in bomb making. 
> 
> Once again, this is for Tumblr user In-Mendacio-Veritas, who drew a beautiful picture involving tape, Choe, and Makishima, then sent it in my general direction; and does not like being called Akane.

            Choe Gu-Sung hates the sound of packing tape. The harsh ripping noise it makes never ceases to make his stomach turn. It brings back bad memories, of a time in his early twenties, when he made a truly stupid mistake, and ended up restrained with packing tape. He hated the taste of it, the way the adhesive stuck to his lips when they unceremoniously, abruptly yanked it off of his face when they finally decided to let him go.

            He walked into the storage room; one single set of fluorescent lights dimly lit the four rows of standalone metal shelving filled with boxes. He walked to the second row of shelves and began to search for the Semtex and detcord Makishima had asked for earlier in the day. He heard some shuffling in the far corner of the room and immediately stopped. He removed a tactical folding knife from his pocket and flipped it open, as he slowly, silently made his way to the corner of the room. He could see the outline of a figure through the shelf in the shadows. He quickly darted around the shelf and pinned the shorter man to the wall by his neck, “What are--”

            His sentence was cut short by a cloth being put over his nose and mouth. He struggled against the man standing behind him, desperately trying to move the hand and cloth away from his face. He could feel his muscles weakening as he unavailingly tried to stay conscious. He fell to the floor, barely conscious. He heard the sickening ‘frrrrriiipp’ of tape and felt the firm, restricting strip replace the hand and cloth across his mouth. He felt a sharp prick on the right side of his neck, and quickly heard, felt, and saw, nothing else.

 ~*~*~*~

            He awoke to the strong smell of acetone and the feeling of liquid and cotton gauze against the left side of his face. The tape was still firmly attached to his face, and whoever was dabbing his face with the astringent liquid was dabbing at the edge of the tape. He was quickly coming to, his heart started racing as he struggled against the person holding him. “Shhh, Shhh,” they murmured soothingly, “Gu-Sung, it’s me.”

            He immediately stopped and opened his eyes. Makishima Shogo’s sparkling amber eyes met his, “You’re safe. I’m going to remove the tape.”

            Choe nodded and Makishima continued to dab at the edge of the tape with the acetone. He could feel the adhesive beginning to liquefy and loosening its grip on his face. He could feel his hands were still bound, with the same medium, no doubt. Makishima was sitting on the cold marble floor, thin but toned legs straight out, back against the white marble wall of the bathroom. He had pulled Choe’s upper back into his lap, and was cradling his head and neck in his left arm. Makishima stopped dabbing the edge of the tape and tenderly kissed Choe’s forehead, “I’m going to remove this side.”

            He slowly removed the loosened edge from Choe’s face, “Don’t breathe through your mouth just yet.”

            Makishima continued to dab at the newly exposed adhesive, and gingerly removed the tape, centimetre by centimetre, until Choe’s face was liberated. Makishima softly wiped a washcloth with pleasantly warm water on Choe’s face to remove the acetone residue, “How did I get here?” Choe scratchily asked, his voice clearly being unused for a while.

            “They requested a ransom, so I retrieved you.”

            “You paid them?”

            “Of course I didn’t. They somehow got lost in an underground labyrinth, and according to a reliable source, were either bitten and subsequently torn apart by robotic hunting dogs, or became intimately acquainted with buckshot. I will confess it took me a few hours to find you. They called at a little after two, and I don’t think I found you until about an hour ago.”

            “What time is it?”

            “A little after nine, I’d imagine.  I waited to remove the tape because you were still sleeping, and I didn’t want to do it without the proper materials, so I wouldn’t hurt you.”

            Makishima placed another tender kiss on Choe’s forehead and murmured, “Now, your hands.”

            Choe sat up, “If you just cut it, I can remove it.”

            Makishima ignored him, and took Choe’s hands into his. He kissed the back of Choe’s right hand, and grabbed his straight razor to quickly separate Choe’s wrists. He kissed Choe’s right palm and continued down to his wrist, which had mercifully been spared the torture of tape. He grasped Choe’s left hand, and kissed his palm and carefully placed open-mouthed kisses down his palm to his wrist, making sure to keep his beautiful amber eyes locked on to Choe’s. Once he was satisfied with his amorous display he then proceeded to apply the acetone to the tape still stuck to Choe’s wrists. The two sat quietly as Makishima made quick work of removing the last of the tape, “Wash your face with this,” he held up a small light blue bottle of face cleanser, “then take a shower.”

            Choe nodded and stood, offering a hand to his white-haired partner, who readily took it, and then cleaned up the cotton ball mess he had made. Choe looked at his face in the mirror and he touched his cheek, slightly reddened from the acetone and tape residue. He washed and rinsed his face with the cleanser Makishima had given him, and washed his mouth out repeatedly until the terrible bitter taste was out of his mouth. He dried his face and looked back into the mirror. “Still handsome,” Makishima cooed into the back of Choe’s neck as he snaked his arms around his waist.

            Makishima unbuttoned Choe’s shirt and pulled it off his muscular shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He replaced his hands around his waist, “Shower,” Makishima breathed into his right ear before playing with his piercing with his tongue.

            Makishima kissed down the back of his neck and playfully bit his shoulder as he made quick work of removing Choe’s pants. Choe suddenly turned around and kissed Makishima slowly, unbuttoned his white shirt and let it fall on the ground right beside his own discarded clothing. Choe freed Makishima from the rest of his clothing and backed him into the wall. He hungrily kissed the younger man and grinded his hips against his. Choe caressed the white-haired man’s torso, revelling in the tactile sensation of Makishima’s smooth skin against his fingertips. Makishima wrapped his arms around Choe’s neck and ran his fingers through his hair. Choe could feel Makishima hardening against his own hardening erection so without breaking his contact with Makishima, Choe opened a drawer with his left hand and grabbed a bottle of silicone lubricant, and tossed it into the shower to his right. “Well done,” Makishima commented between kisses.

            Choe grinned against Makishima’s soft lips and playfully bit his bottom lip. “Shower?” he breathed as he ghosted his lips over Makishima’s.

            Makishima nodded and pushed Choe toward the large square shower. The shower had white granite tiles and was large enough for two people to shower quite comfortably, a fact they had proven true many, many times before.

            Choe picked up the bottle of lubricant and placed it on one of the shelves, then grasped Makishima’s wrist and pulled him into his arms and kissed him. He looked up; lips still locked to Makishima’s and turned on the water. It was dreadfully cold at first, causing Makishima to shiver for a moment. Choe caressed his back soothingly as the water started to warm up. Choe broke the kiss and kissed down his neck as he moved them under the warm water. Makishima stroked himself and Choe, just as Choe once again broke the kiss. He reached behind himself and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and quickly squeezed some into his palm before reaching behind Makishima. Makishima wrapped his arms around Choe’s neck and ran his fingers through his now thoroughly saturated hair. He pulled the younger man into a kiss and let the lubricant slide down his palm to his fingers as he pressed his middle finger into Makishima. Makishima let out an audible gasp as he arched his back. Choe playfully bit his prominent collarbone, as he felt Makishima start to relax around him, before inserting his ring finger, and starting to scissor them. Makishima let out a moan, right into Choe’s ear and smirked.

            Choe nipped a little harder at his collarbone, earning a chuckle from the other man. He always hated when Makishima did that; Choe was a very auditory person. One well-vocalised moan could make him start to stiffen or send Choe over the edge, a fact Makishima took advantage of often.

            Choe’s eyes locked with his as Choe inserted his index finger and continued to prepare him. He removed his fingers suddenly and turned around to squeeze a little more lubricant onto his hand and stroked himself and Makishima. “Turn around,” he said huskily into Makishima’s ear.

            Makishima happily complied and bent himself over, anticipating Choe’s next action. Incorrectly, for once. Choe placed his right hand on Makishima’s chest and pulled him upright, and gently led him to the granite wall of the shower. He grasped his hands and led them to the solidly anchored, vertical, finished chrome showerhead brace. Makishima grasped onto the brace and rested on his forearms on the wall, with his back arched. Choe positioned himself behind Makishima, and spread his feet a little wider than shoulder width apart with his own. He grabbed Makishima’s hips and positioned himself at his entrance. The water rushed down his back as he kissed a line down Makishima’s spine, agonizingly slow. Makishima turned his head and stared at him, impatience clearly plastered on his face. He enjoyed making Makishima wait.

            Choe sunk himself into Makishima and moaned at the pressure around his erection. He waited patiently as Makishima moaned loudly and got himself accustomed to the hot intrusion, then started to rock himself forward and back. Choe took over the rhythm and thrust into Makishima. Choe reached around and stroked Makishima, all the while not breaking rhythm. He continued to kiss and scrape his teeth along Makishima’s spine, right between the shoulder blades. He wrapped his left arm around Makishima’s chest, grasping at the man’s pectoral muscles, and flicking his nipples with the pads of his fingers. He moaned loudly as Choe huskily breathed against his ear. Makishima’s cries became louder and more frequent as Choe felt himself getting close to his limit and picked up the pace. Choe broke his rhythm and started to thrust hungrily into him. Makishima threw his head back onto Choe’s shoulder and he cried out when he came, splattering himself onto the wall, while Choe’s entire body tensed as he came with Makishima. Choe slipped out of him and stroked his back lovingly as they both caught their breath. Makishima turned around and kissed Choe passionately on the lips then nuzzled him.

            Choe grabbed a shampoo bottle and squeezed a liberal amount into his hand before applying it to Makishima’s hair and his own. He kissed him as the two began lathering each other’s hair. Choe moved his soap-covered hands over Makishima’s body until he was covered in soap bubbles. He reached for the bottle of soap, but Makishima quickly snatched it out of his hands and squeezed some onto Choe’s chest, and proceeded to cover Choe with bubbles, paying particular attention to his wrists. “Ready?” Choe asked mischievously.

            Choe grabbed the showerhead, held it over Makishima’s head and watched the suds melt away from his hair and body. He tousled his hair, ensuring to get all of the soap out, before Makishima grabbed the showerhead. A mischievous smirk plastered itself on his face, and Choe knew what was coming next.

            Makishima sprayed him in the face with the water and giggled. Choe’s face scrunched as the water hit his face. He moved the stream to the rest of Choe’s body and finally removed the suds from his hair, before once again spraying him in the face. “Your scrunched face is… cute,” he said mid-giggle.

            “Is it now? You kind of remind me of those pictures people have taken of their cats they have decided to give baths,” he retorted with a laugh.

            Makishima pouted and sprayed him in the face again. “Water is getting cold, out,” Choe said as he replaced the showerhead and turned the water off.

            Choe padded out of the shower and grabbed two towels and handed one to him before toweling off and wrapping one around himself. Makishima emerged from the shower, fully toweled off, with hair only slightly dripping. He pressed a kiss onto Choe’s lips and padded out into the bedroom. Choe followed moments later and changed into a set of clean pants and sat on the bed. Makishima stood in front of Choe, fully clothed and nuzzled him, “You should sleep.”

            He smiled and ran a towel through Choe’s hair and kissed him before walking over to his side of the bed and settling himself between the sheets. Choe soon followed Makishima and pulled the younger man into his arms, and promptly fell asleep.

 

            A few hours later, Choe awoke alone in bed and assumed Makishima had taken refuge in the basement. While padding down the stairs he heard the sound. ‘Frrrriiippp!’

            He stopped dead in his tracks and hesitantly continued, after shaking the unsettling feeling off. He stood behind Makishima who was sitting serenely at his worktable, moulding Semtex to his latest explosive toy. ‘Frrrriiippp!’

            Choe tensed again. He was fully aware that Makishima knew about his great dislike for tape. “Are you doing that intentionally?”

            Makishima chuckled, “No, I need the electrical tape to bond the Semtex to this--”

            Choe quickly stood beside Makishima and kissed him, “Won’t you please come back to bed?”

            Makishima placed the Semtex back onto the worktable and stood, “Let me wash my hands, and I’ll be there in a moment.”

            With that promise, Choe returned to the bedroom.

            Choe had already settled himself into bed when Makishima settled himself beside him. Choe snaked his arm around Makishima’s waist and Makishima grasped on to his left hand. Choe’s breath was gentle, warm, soothing on the back of Makishima’s neck. Choe loved Makishima’s scent; he breathed in deeply, pulling it into his lungs, letting his scent calm him. He sighed happily and placed a chaste kiss on the back of his neck. A tiny ‘Frrrriiiipppp’ echoed in the room.

            He stopped immediately as he felt tape being wrapped around his left hand, “Shogo… what are you doing?”

            Makishima was wrapping clear wrapping tape around their hands, effectively binding them together, “Are you familiar with exposure therapy? A therapist will expose a client to a stimulus they find creates a fear response. By exposing them to the stimulus in a controlled, calm manner the therapist can help lessen a person’s response to the stimulus.”

            “So you’re taping our hands together to lessen my fear response to the sound of tape? You are aware there is a very significant difference between wrapping paper tape and silver duct tape, right?”

            “You tensed when you heard the noise, Gu-Sung. Apparently, there isn’t that much of a difference. Baby steps, Gu-Sung, we’ll work up to the duct tape.”

            Choe sighed and kissed his left shoulder, “Do we have to?”

            “Sleep,” Makishima cooed as he pulled his and Choe’s bound hands to his chest, wholly ignoring the question and closing his eyes.


End file.
